gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunpla Battle Nexus Online
Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN) is the latest online game in the Gundam Build Divers' world. It is the successor to Gunpla Duel (also known as GPD or GP Duel). Overview "Divers" (the registered players) create output data for the network game by scanning their Gunplas, and undergo various Gunpla Battle-based missions in a cyber virtual space known as "Dimension". Multiple Divers can come together to form units called "Forces" and participate in large-scale missions.1/144 High Grade AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum manual The game's world map is huge and contains various fields such as cities, wilderness, forests, desert, outer space, etc.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | GBN Terminology Divers A Diver is a player who connects to GBN and participates in campaigns and battles, using their Gunpla that they have built in real life. Each Diver creates an alter-ego and can customize their appearance and there are no limitations.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | Divers Before formal registration, interested players can enter GBN as guest Divers who appear in the form of a Haro.Characters: Momoharo Divers are given a letter rank based on the points they earned in game. The known ranks are SSS, SS, S, A, B, C, D and F, and a rank of at least C is required to form a Force. Additionally, at rank C, Divers can obtain special move for their Gunpla if they save up enough Diver Points. The special move differs according to the Divers' Gunpla and their fighting style. Besides going to specific locations that have terminals for connecting to GBN (such as the Gundam Base), Divers can also acquire a home console that consisted of a visor head gear and a board with two joysticks, and access GBN at home via their computer. Mass-Divers Mass-Divers are Divers who illegally alter their Gunpla's data to boost their performances, and their numbers are growing among beginners and low-ranking Divers.The presence of Mass-Divers often causes bugs in the game. The complete concealment of the unofficial "Break Decal" parts used by Mass-Divers has caused GBN management to fall behind in dealing with the issue. The only plausible solution is to rely on Divers who encounter Mass-Divers in the game.1/144 High Grade RGM-86RBM GMIII Beam Master manual Gunpla In order to register as a Diver, players will have to build their own Gunpla in real life or rent one. The Gunpla can be of any scale or age, as seen when one Diver used an old 1/100 RX-78-2 Gundam Gunpla that was sold in the early days, which while unsuited for Gunpla Battle, can be used to display building techniques. Each Diver's Gunpla is rated according to its G.U.N.P.L.A. stat alignment.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | Gunpla After registration, a Diver can play GBN without a Gunpla. A Gunpla is also not needed for guest Divers. A Gunpla's capabilities in GBN is dependent on its design and build. For instance, Gunpla without meaningful thrusters will not be able to fly and will need help of some sort. Due to being a game, the Gunpla do always follow the rules set by the various mainstream series. For example, funnel-type weaponry can fly in the atmosphere without issues, and the Divers need not have special talents like the Newtypes or X-Rounders. Furthermore, to use unique armaments like the funnels or unique system like the Trans-Am System, the Gunpla's build has to be of a certain level. 1/144 High Grade xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga manual Diver Gear Divers also need the Diver Gear to play GBN; this device functions as a license to access the game, recording each Diver's registered data and scans the Gunpla during login.High Grade Build Custom Diver Gear Box Info Guest Diver can rent a Diver Gear to play the game. The Diver Gear also serves as a portable device for communicating between the GBN world and the real world. Forces A force is a team that Divers can form to play with friends and people they like i.e. similar to a platoon. Forces can establish their own towns or realms within GBN. A Diver's individual rank must be high enough in order to create or join a force. There are no restrictions on the number of people in a force. There are some that enjoy forces that have a large number of people, and there are also lone wolf-like forces that consist of a single Diver. Typically, the organizer of the force is the force's leader.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | Forces Notable Forces *7th Panzer Division *Adam's Apple *Archangels *Avalon *Build Divers *Desperado *Hyakki *Iron Maskz *Le Chat Noir *Lotus *Simurgh *Toraburyu There is a regularly held event to decide the strongest force named the "Gunpla Force Tournament".1/144 High Grade GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret manual Missions Collect mission Travelling across the map in search of fireweed flowers. As the mission allows Divers to travel the entire Dimension without needing a force, it's perfect for beginners. Battle-Random mission A randomly determined match-up between two forces. Serial Battle mission A wave-based battle mission, with a boss fight at the end. Teams can rest in between waves to repair their Gunpla. ''Musou'' mission An unknown type of mission mentioned by Yukio Hidaka. It may be assumed that it involves the gameplay style of the Dynasty Warriors Gundam series. Special missions A force is required to participate in special, large-scale missions. There are Conquest missions and Base Invasion missions, but the most popular ones are large-scale force-on-force battles. Winning these battles will award Force Points, and as a bonus in some missions, weapon data, costumes and furnitures are also given. Lotus Challenge A special Diver-hosted mission created by Team Lotus. The mission requires a team of up to five to launch from the Earth to their specialized base La Vie en Crab and attempt to destroy its core to win. Until Team Build Divers won, it had been unsuccessfully completed by those who challenged it. The mission was approved by the administration and hosted the largest amount of winnings for a mission at that time. Trivia References Category:Gundam Build Divers